Aventures : Une nouvelle chance
by chaoticd36
Summary: Après un an de séparation le 4 aventuriers :Bob ,Shin ,Grunlek et Théo se retrouvent. Théo est atteint d'un mal méconnu et ils revient aux 3 amis de trouver le remède. Réussiront-ils à le sauver cette fois ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles Douloureuses

**Aventures**

Une nouvelle chance

 **Chapitre 1 : retrouvailles douloureuses**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois entiers qu'ils marchaient dans la neige. Jamais l'on avait vu tel hiver dans le cratère. Personne ne sortait plus de chez lui,la neige recouvrant le sol sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres. C'est dans ce climat inhospitalier que Grunlek et Shin arrivèrent dans la ville de Montauseaux.

Grunlek était en quasi-permanence guidé par son compagnon de voyage,lui qui dépassait à peine la couche de neige de par sa petite taille. Les pauvres étaient épuisés,mais heureux d'avoir enfin atteint leur objectif. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une année entière qu'ils n'avaient pas vu B.O.B et Théo. Ils avaient hâte de les revoir. Shin, qui était d'humeur enjouée, ne put s'empêcher de lancer une petite blague : « Qui sait,vu sa maladresse,Théo sera peut-être mort avant notre arrivée ! ». Grunlek eu un léger éclat de rire .

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge que leurs amis leur avaient indiqué dans leur dernière lettre. En entrant, l'archer ne pu empêcher un mouvement de recul. Ça empestait, et pas qu'un peu ! C'était l'odeur de la mort. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre au nom de leurs amis,leur pressentiment ne fit que se confirmer. Cette odeur provenait bel et bien de cette chambre. Et ce qu'ils y virent les dérouta bien plus encore. Balthazar était assis à coté du lit,les yeux dans le vide et la tête dans ses mains. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, mais semblait malgré tout en pleine réflexion. Un homme en noir encapuchonné était penché sur le lit dans lequel le corps de Théo gisait,le souffle court,le pouls faible et les yeux fermés. Ayant entendu les bruits de pas de ses amis, Balthazar se leva,serra ses amis dans ses bras et les invita à sortir de la chambre en sa compagnie.

Ils s'assirent à une table et Balthazar débuta la discussion : « Je suis si heureux de vous voir arriver maintenant !N'ayez crainte pour l'homme en noir, c'est l'un de mes amis,il a fait long voyage pour venir m'aider. Il est médecin et je n'ai pu trouver plus proche que lui géographiquement parlant. C'est ma faute si tout cela est arrivé. Théo semblait malade et fatigué, mais il a insisté pour sortir se promener seul dans les bois. La neige avait déjà commencé à tomber et j'avais peur, mais il insistait tellement. » Une larme coula sur sa joue. « Pourquoi l'ai-je laissé faire ! » Shin lui tendis un mouchoir,mais il eu pour seule réponse du pyromage : « Non merci. » avant de continuer l'histoire : « Après quelques heures et ne le voyant pas revenir, je décidai de m'aventurer dans la forêt à sa recherche. Oh, je n'eus aucun mal à le trouver,il était à l'orée de la forêt, le corps sans vie. Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis et...chaque jour son souffle et son pouls faiblissent légèrement » termina-il avant de fondre définitivement en larmes.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Prière

**Chapitre 2:La prière**

C'est ce moment que choisis le médecin pour sortir de la chambre et s'approcher de la table ou étaient assis les 3 amis :

« Veuillez m'excuser ,le moment est peut-être mal choisi,dit-il visiblement embarrassé après avoir vu Balthazar en pleurs, peut-être devrais-je repasser plus... »

Bob le coupa entre deux sanglots :

« Non,dites ,nous avons besoin de savoir... ou plutôt j'ai besoin de savoir ». Cette deuxième partie de phrase le vit rougir légèrement.

« Ah,je vois... Balthazar je suis désolé mais... je ne peux rien pour ton ami... »

Bob ne respirait plus,il était blanc comme un linge.

« Ce qui veut dire... qu'il est condamné ? » demanda Shin hésitant

« Non pas forcément,rétorqua le médecin Bob reprit quelques couleur ,mais il était encore très pale;Je ne peux pas l'aider ,mais vous le pouvez. Votre jeune ami Théo de Silverberg est atteint d'un mal très ancien. Si je me rappelle bien , votre ami a passé une longue période dans les limbes ,ou qu'importe le nom que vous donnez à ce lieu. Cette « escapade » a pu provoquer chez lui l'apparition d'une sorte d'anti-âme,une abomination dévorant petit-à-petit son humanité et son esprit jusqu'à ce que toute énergie vitale soit absorbée. Cette maladie se caractérise par une action en parabole a x² positif. C'est à dire qu'elle commence doucement , monte vers le point culminant de son action , puis termine de moins en moins vite jusqu'à la mort. Nous avons au moins une bonne semaine devant nous avant que son état ne devienne critique c'est à dire qu'il puisse mourir à tous moment. Je me dois de rester à son chevet,mais j'ai besoin de vos compétences à tous les trois. Le seul moyen de guérir votre ami est de renvoyer l'anti-âme d'où elle vient et pour cela , vous devrez vous rendre dans ces limbes. Cet endroit est particulièrement dangereux et instable et je ne saurais dire combien de personne sont mortes en tentant un tel type de voyage. Une fois dans les limbes , vous devrez revenir dans l'image de cet endroit et vous battre contre l'énergie maléfique. Préparez-vous car cette énergie est très puissante et se nourrit de votre mana. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera insensible à vos sorts mais elle aspirera rapidement votre énergie magique. »

« Et nous avons une semaine seulement pour ça ? En plus , on ne sait même pas comment accéder aux limbes à part en sautant dans ce vieux puits de mana qui est aujourd'hui totalement inaccessible

suite à l'effondrement de la montagne »,exposa Grunlek

« Je sais comment ouvrir un portail ... » dis soudain Bob. Tous le regardèrent avec surprise et attention

« , mais pour ça nous avons besoin de quelqu'un , quelqu'un que vous n'aimez pas vous deux » continua-il ,regardant le nain et l'archer

« Non,jamais je ne me soumettrai à accepter l'aide de ton père pour aider Théo ,JAMAIS tu m'entends ? » répondit Shin dans un accès de colère.

« Calme-toi Shin ,dis alors Grunlek, Si cela est la seule solution que nous ayons pour aider Théo nous pouvons bien accepter,non ? Fais-le pour Théo et Bob au moins ! »

Une dizaine de secondes suivirent, totalement silencieuses .C'est finalement l'élémentaire d'eau qui brisa le silence :

« Bien ,mais je le fais pour Théo et rien d'autre. Balthazar , appelle-le. »

Bob acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ces yeux devinrent rouges,ses cheveux se mirent à virevolter et il prononça quelques paroles , un tourbillon de flamme apparut dans l'auberge et la grande silhouette rouge d'Enoch sortit du feu disant ces mots d'une voix enthousiaste bien que très grave :

« Et bien fils,m'aurais-tu appelé ? »

« Oui,papa j'ai besoin de toi et plus que jamais... J'ai besoin que tu réveilles le démon. »


End file.
